Hunters, Phantoms, Angels, and Titans
by The Punishers
Summary: They said being a heroes would be rewarding. That you would have it all, fame, money, maybe a team-up with one of the worlds greatest. You'd get the girl, be recognized as a hero by millions, and get an invite to the big leagues. They were wrong. They were dead wrong.


The world is filled with individuals that go out and protect those they care about. There's Superman, the Man of Steel, who watches over Metropolis; Batman, the Dark Knight, protector of Gotham; and many others to form the Justice League, a team full of superheroes to fight threats that each of them can't do alone. Those heroes took in sidekicks, or partners, to work with so that they may one day take the mantle of their mentors. But there are always those who are outcasted, who are believed to be abominations, only to be studied and destroyed. Some just run away from home, or are kicked out. Others, despite the threats, continue on protecting those who would harm them. Though, many of them are still regarded villains and threats like Joker and Deathstroke. This is a story three of those individuals: Danny Fenton, Alex Truzan, and Brianna Zole. Better known as Danny Phantom, Hunter X, and Angel.

Danny Fenton/Phantom was a normal teen, minus the fact that his parents were ghost hunters. They built a portal between the human world and the supernatural "Ghost Zone", a place where ghost live. But when it didn't work, Danny, without his parents knowing it, took a look inside of it, accidentally turning it on. The result bonded his DNA with Ghost DNA, turning him into a half-ghost, half-human hybrid. After learning how to control his powers, he started fighting the ghost that started causing trouble at their town. The towns teen population, and others believe his a hero. Others, including Danny's parents, believe he's a menace.

Alex Truzan. One of the rare cases where a hero and villain fell in love and retired. His mother was the villainess 'Valkyrie', while his dad was the Hero 'Young Gun'. When he turned 13, his parents gave him a choice; be a regular civilian, or be a hero/villain. He choose the hero. So they both trained him in the ways of their old hero I.D. The day he was going to get his day's old suit, his home was robbed, suit and weapons destroyed, while his parents were murdered by an old rouge policeman, who held a grudge against Valkyrie, for all the crimes she committed, and Vaquero, for retiring and marrying a villain. So he constructed an armored suit, bullet proof, with his moms reconstructed sword and his dads dual guns. He entered the police station, suited up, with the sword and guns, and confronted the rouge police officer. He grabbed the man and hung him, by the leg, at a tall skyscraper, when he confessed. With this action, many believed he was evil. But he was just seeking closure.

Brianna Zole had it all. She was well known and well liked at her school. She was the champion on her archery team, and a good gymnast. One day, she and her family were driving home from a school event when a drunk driver crashed into them. None of them survived. Then Brianna woke up with a pair of wings on top of a building. She started freaking out until she heard a scream besides a building a saw a would be rapist. She jumped down and flew, partly wildly, into the man. When the man brought out a knife, Brianna stiffened as a bow of light came out on her hand. She pulled the string back as an arrow came out. She smiled as she aimed it at the man and fired. It knocked him into a wall and unconscience. She flew away, and traveled,the world. Though, many believed she's scouting for a place to attack.

All three: different in history's but alike in motives. They maybe called villains, but if they don't act, who will? And as Danny prepares for school, Alex driving north-west and Briann flying South-east, they all are about to be in the same place. Amity Park.

Danny P.O.V.

Skulker just won't quit. It's the Sixth time in 3 days he's come to collect my pelt. "Seriously, ewe... Did you ever considered taking a hobby Skulker?" I said before I fired a ghost ray at him, who dodged it and grinned Ashe fired two rockets at me. "Nope." I said going intangible and letting the missiles go by me as it blew upon mid air. "Oh, what the FUCK?" A voice said as we turned to see who said that. We turned to see a young teenage angel girl with a regular clothes and a red sweater over a pink shirt float down looking pissed. "Who shot that missile?! That nearly hit me!" She said angrily. I wasn't surprised that she was an angel. Clockwork told me that if a person who died didn't have an obsession, they'd be an angel. What did surprised me was that the bow of light that she was holding. That was rare. So, I pointed to Skulker, who had a bigger grin. "Two rare preys at once! Oh it must be my lucky da-" Skulker began before a teen in a cowboyish suit (it looked like armor, but it was clothes) with a trench coat over it, a cowboy hat, and a bandana covering his lower jaw, came from behind him in a motorcycle, and slammed him, sending him into several different buildings.

"Saw the explosion. Thought you might want some help." He said getting off his bike as I eyed his big sword on his back and the two futuristic pistols on his belt. "Names Alex. But you can call me Hunter X." I chuckled. "Really?" I said as he stared. "Well, if I chose my name to be 'Bounty Hunter', it be like calling her 'Angel', and you 'Phantom'." I didn't say anything, as well as the girl. "Oh, you got to be kidding... Really?" He said laughing. "Hey it's Danny Phantom." I said as the girl shrugged. "Angel sounds like a good name. But you can call me Brianna, Bri, or Anna for short." She said before a car next to us exploded. We turned around to see Skulker angry. "Hurt him first, talk later?" Alex said as we both nodded. He took out the big sword as it hummed blue, Brianna aimed her bow, and I charged my fist. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Skulker said as I nodded.

Later,

Alex P.O.V.

Danny finished up sucking the armored ghosts, whose armor is currently spread out thin, into a thermos looking containment device. I took my blade out of the tree it was lodged into and cut the net Brianna was trapped in, who was right next to where the sword was. "That won't kill, right?" Brianna said as I said it shouldn't. I looked over at my bike and groaned. "Hey! Get away from the bike!" I yelled at a few jock heads on it, grabbing a pistol to scare 'em off. It worked, and they ran for the hills. "Was that really needed?" Brianna said as I nodded. "Teaches them to don't touch other people's property. And I left the keys in the ignition. So, needed to get them off it." I said plainly as I walked over to Danny with Angel. "So, what's with the weapons?" Danny asked as I parked it. "The swords from the Valkyrie, pistols are of Young Gun's." I said as they went wide eye. "The Villain and Hero?" They shouted as I nodded. "Yeah, their my parents." I said softly. "It's all I got left of them." I sighed as I walked over to my bike.

Suddenly, an armored vehicle came in and ran over my bike! 'Are you kidding me?!' I thought angrily as the vehicle stopped in front of my wrecked bike. 'It took me weeks to rebuild it and weaponized it! Not to mention, it's my only ride!' I ran over to my bike when two figures ran out of the RV thing. "Freeze Phantom!" A woman in a blue jumpsuit shouted as she held a bazooka looking item pointed at him and Brianna. "The ghost is already captured, madam." Brianna said walking up to her and the orange jumpsuit guy. "This was all just a little misunde-" she stopped talking and was replaced screams. I turned around to see both Brianna and Danny in nets being shocked. "Hey! What are you doing to them?!" I said leaving my bike as walked over to the two in the nets when I saw out of the corner of my eye the two jumpsuits aiming their net guns at me. I stopped where I was and pulled out my sword as they fired two nets, which were sliced through when they got close. "Don't start something you can finish." I said pointing my sword with one hand, before giving a quick slice across. "I ain't your average Joe."

I started moving sideways, both hands on the swords, preparing for anything as I moved closer to Angel. "Can't stay out of nets Brianna?" I commented as I sliced the net quickly before cutting two sent by the jumpsuits. "Thanks." She said as se got behind me holding her side. "That almost took everything out of me..." I nodded as I looked at the two in front of me. "Alright who are you?" I said irritated at their sudden appearance and assault. "Wouldn't you like to know spook." The man said as the woman pulled out one of the thermoses and activated it pointed at us. All it did was get Danny closer to me. I grabbed an edge of the net as Danny was pulled towards them. I cut it open as the electricity dead out, when something unexpected happened. White lines appeared around his chest, and going across his body, leaving a teenage boy. 'Well you don't see that everyday.' I thought as I checked his pulse. It was slow and steady, that for a moment I thought he was dead. "He's o.k." I said to Brianna. before thinking. 'He might not be completely dead. Probably half ghost and half human, a ghost/human hybrid perhaps?' I looked over to the pair as they looked shocked and angered.

'Alright... Dad always said try to read a person to get an understanding... Lets see...' I stared over at them as I tried to make some of them. 'Their weapons only affected Danny majorly, and that thermos traps ghost, so their a pair of ghost hunters. They only said Phantom to freeze, so they don't like him. And they attacked us, so they that were ghost, and were evil. That explains the anger. Maybe the shock is because its someone they know. Maybe a neighbor or a friend of their son'. "So, do we use the arrow? Or the dump water over him?" Brianna said taking out an bucket. I took out my gun and fired two shots next to his head, scaring him to death, or life, or however it is for ghost. "That works too." She commented as we turned to him. "So, your half ghost Danny?" I said asking the million dollar question. "What? No why do you think that?" He said with a worried tone before we both pointed at his civilian clothing. "Different wardrobe." He looked down and pales. "Oh..." He simply said as he looked over to the hunters. "H-h-hey Mom... Dad..." And there's the sick sense of irony. The son of ghost hunters being half ghost.

For a minute, literal, nobody moved as the hunters stayed stoned faced. I didn't need to be physic to tell what was going to happen. "Duck!" I shouted pushing Danny to the floor as green blast narrowly missed grazing his hair. "You damned piece of ecto shit!" The man yelled angrily at Danny as he froze. "What did you do to my son!" I was pushed away from Danny as he shock him violently. "Where's my baby! The lady cried as she got out a second gun. I shook my head as Angel use her wings and pushed the man away from Danny. "Calm the fuck down!" I said walking up to them. "I don't know what makes you think he's not your son, but he is. So, quit yelling at him." If looks could kill, I'd be a puddle of goo. "He's not my son!" They both yelled as the man grabbed angel and threw her hard into Danny, as the Woman aimed her pistol at me. She wasn't fast enough as I took my blaster out of its socket, twisted it sideways, and fired twice, knocking out the kids former parents. I checked their suits and found what I was looking for; the RV's keys.

I walked over to Angel and Danny, who were unconscience, and picked them up, before placing them inside beds in the RV. I left a note by the two hunters that read. 'You're RV has be taken. I see you anywhere near us again, and I will not hold back. Signed, Hunter X, son of Valkyrie and Young Gun.' I got turned on the RV and noticed a button which said 'Fenton Fighter'. I pressed it as the RV transformed into a jet. "Nice." I said as I took of into the air head for anywhere but here. I set a course for a city on the other side of the state and placed it on autopilot. Looking over at Danny and Brianna, who looked liked they were sleeping soundly, I smiled inwardly, before going to an empty bunk and catching some sleep.

Later

I woke up to see Danny and Alex waking up. "Where are we?" Danny said as he took a look around. "The 'Fenton Fighter," I said taking off my hat and lowering my the bandana. "What ever the hell that is... Those two hunters knocked both of you out, so I commandeered it as a payment to not shoot at us." Brianna turned on the T.V. as there was Breaking News. Under it, it said 'Son of Ghost Hunters Murdered!' Our heads snapped onto the it as we listened. "... Daniel 'Danny' Fenton was murdered today by local hero, now revealed murder Danny Phantom, and his accomplice, a ghost in the form if an angel. During the battle between Jack and Maddie, Daniel's parents, the two ghost were almost captured before another ghost, a 'Hunter X' who is said to be related to The Valkyrie, a villain who disappeared at the same time the hero Young Gun vanished, knocked out the ghost hunters and stole their vehicle." I shot the T.V. as Brianna looked mortified at the turn of events and Danny was shocked. "T-t-they faked my death and blamed it on me?" He said slowly as I stopped the fighter near a forest by a town. "Everyone out." I said as I grabbed my hat, as they looked at me. "I'm setting a course a mountain top in the Himalayas. It'll crash leaving them to think that we are around their."

We exited the ship as the ship took off. "You think you can get rid of the wings Brianna?" I asked as I got out of my outfit and into a red polo shirt, some jeans and a jacket. To my surprise, cause I really think she couldn't do it, the wings disappeared. "Alright, good. I think we should stick around here. Seeing were wanted heroes... And the the good kind." I said as we saw the sigh into the city. "Welcome to Jump City..." We all said in union as we entered the city.

Linebreak

And that's HPAT, or Hunters, Phantoms, Angels and Titans. I own the hunter and angel only. The others are owned by professionals.


End file.
